


Slytherin Indeed

by kate882



Series: KNB Hogwarts AUs [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!, M/M, birthday fic for Kathersin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is there to look out for Kuroko when his Gryffindor friend decides to pick a fight with a few bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imabignerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/gifts).



“Leave him alone. If you want to fight someone so bad, fight me,” Kuroko said, wand already out as he strode down the corridor staring down the bullies. There were three of them and they were all in their second year, so they were all older, bigger, and outnumbered Kuroko. 

However, Aomine was standing behind Kuroko, hand on his wand, looking ready to kill anyone who so much as touched his Gryffindor friend. “You heard him guys. Fight him,” Aomine said, placing the other hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

The boys looked between Kuroko and Aomine before taking off.

“Thank you,” said the Slytherin first year that they had been picking on, picking himself back up off the floor.

“No problem,” Kuroko answered, beaming at the boy.

“Must be part of that Gryffindor charm we hear so much about. Bravery and standing up for what’s right and all that,” Aomine said flippantly, throwing an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders.

The first year Slytherin gave Aomine an odd look before slowly nodding in agreement. “Yes, something like that I’m sure.”  

Aomine gave him a toothy grin. After another fervent “thank you” the boy left, and Kuroko turned to look at Aomine. “Did you see that?” he asked excitedly. “I actually helped someone. Maybe . . . maybe I really am cut out for Gryffindor after all,” he said with pride in his eyes.

“I keep mixing up the definitions of brave and stupid, so I’m not sure where taking on three guys older and bigger than you falls, but people associate both words with Gryffindor anyway, so I’d say you’re fit for the house. I think it’s usually called brave if it works.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and they continued on their way.

A while later, in the Slytherin common room, the boy from before approached him. “Aomine?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from the potions homework that Momoi was making him do, glad for any form of distraction from the wretched assignment.

“I was just wondering why . . . well why you let your friend think those boys were afraid of him. Aren’t you worried he’ll try something like that again and get hurt?”

“Not particularly.” Aomine shrugged. “After all, I’ll be there. And if I’m not, I will be later, which will be a hell of a lot worse for whoever thought that hurting Tetsu was okay.”

The boy still seemed confused, so Aomine put down his quill and gave him his full attention. “Tetsu was worried that he was sorted into the wrong house when we first got here. I think he still is. Doing something brave and having it work out the first time probably helped him with that,” he explained.

“That’s . . . actually really nice of you. It’s not very Slytherin of you to not have an end goal to that though.”

Aomine laughed. “Oh, who said that I don’t have an end goal?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “Tetsu’s a smart guy even though we’re all just first years. He’ll figure out what happened, but not caught up in the moment like before he’ll know it was still brave of him to stand up for you, even if it wasn’t him they were actually scared of. He’ll also realize I didn’t tell him it was me they were scared of because he was happy thinking he did it and that I put his happiness first. I just put myself one step closer to eventually marrying that Gryffindor,” Aomine declared.

“Well . . . that certainly sounds more like the Slytherin approach to what you did. Either way, I’d still like to thank you.”

Aomine waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. You’re fine and so is everyone else, so we’re all good.”

The boy nodded and they chatted for a few more minutes before he went up to his room and Aomine was forced to face his homework again. “Not very Slytherin indeed,” he muttered to himself with a laugh. Perhaps not since, even without that goal in mind, he would have done the same. Since it was for Tetsu after all.


End file.
